Users nowadays avail several services, for example, shopping, ticket reservation, movie ticket reservation, bill payments, and banking over the Internet. The aforementioned services typically involve a transaction between the user and a service provider of a service. For instance, a user may seek to perform a financial transaction by availing the banking services of a bank. In order to facilitate secure transactions between the user and the bank, generally an authentication of the user is performed. The authentication of the user is typically performed using different authentication methods, for example, security questions.